Behind Closed Curtains
by the Azbaban Dreamer
Summary: After a grueling Quidditch Practice, Lily tries to take a shortcut to bed and discovers something that she has been waiting for quite a while. Scorbus


This is my attempt at writing shorter stories. Contains the Scorbus pairing.

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

It was evening, and Lily Potter was exhausted after an intense Quidditch Training Session and was ready for bed. She trundled through the Castle, every part of her body aching. She was looking forward to tomorrow, when she'll sneak into one of the Prefect's Bathrooms and have a nice, long soak in the luxurious baths. She was fairly certain that Rose was trying to kill her. The amount of training sessions had quadrupled as the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff drew nearer and nearer. Lily was fairly confident of winning the Match. They had better win the match. They had practiced plenty of times already.

Lily was tired of taking the boring route back to Gryffindor Tower and decided to take one of her shortcuts her Dad told her about that led directly to the Seventh floor. She located the curtain and pulled it back, only to find her brother Albus and Scorpius Malfoy in the concealed passageway pressed together in a tender, yet slightly passionate kiss, oblivious to world around them.

Lily jumped back in shock, but Albus and Scorpius didn't seem to notice her. She watched them kiss for a while, a large smile forming across her face. She had waited AGES for something like this to happen between Albus and Scorpius. Albus had spent enough time pining over his best friend, and quite frankly it was very annoying watching them both at mealtimes when Scorpius came to stay at the Potters for a few days making eyes at each other and looking as if they were on the verge of kissing. It took all of Lily's self-restraint not to shout out and tell them to kiss already for heavens sake.

She realised that she had spent a while watching them kiss tenderly and she really needed to go to bed and they were blocking her shortcut to Gryffindor Tower. She cleared her throat.

"Are you two going to be much longer?" She asked politely. Albus and Scorpius both sprang apart as if they had received one of Grandad Arthur's 'Elecktrick shocks'.

"Lily," Albus gasped, staring at her wide eyed, his brilliant green eyes showing a hint of fear. "This-this isn't what it looks like."

"It looks like the pair of you are snogging in the middle of a secret passageway," Lily said flatly. "Unless one of you has stopped breathing and is in need of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. But somehow, I think that's unlikely. For one thing, I never knew that it was so pleasurable."

Scorpius let out a nervous giggle.

I'm always breathless around Albus," He said breathlessly. Lily couldn't help but giggle. Scorpius turned bright pink and launched into a breathless excuse as to why they were kissing in the passageway. It was quite adorable, really, but Lily really didn't have time to listen to Scorpius's babbling when she was feeling so tired.

"How long?" She asked, looking pointedly at Albus.

Albus took a deep breath.

"A month," He said heavily, running a hand through his messy hair.

"And are you happy?" She asked him, searching his face. Albus's face relaxed and he gave her a soppy smile.

"Very," He said firmly, wrapping an arm around Scorpius's waist.

"Albus is quite romantic when he wants to be," Scorpius babbled. "I've never seen that side of him. You know, he was white as a sheet when he was telling me about his feelings for me. All shaky and stutter-y and then he asked me out, which was probably the best day of my life and we went on a date and I knew right there and then that we were meant for each other."

Scorpius turned and kissed Albus on the cheek and Lily felt a warmth spreading through her as she watch Albus wrap his other arm around Scorpius who snuggled into Albus's shoulder with a sigh of contentment.

"Lily," Albus said, looking at her. "Please don't tell anyone about this. You're the first person to know about us and I want it to be just us at the moment."

"Your secret's safe with me, Al," Lily smiled. "I'm so happy for you two."

Albus's face relaxed into a smile and he gave a relieved sigh."

"Thanks, Lily," He exhaled.

"Thank you, Lily," Scorpius mumbled into Albus's shoulder making them both laugh. Scorpius withdrew from Albus's shoulder and turned to beam at Lily.

"I like you, Scorpius," Lily smiled at him. "I know that you'll take good care of my brother and won't break his heart. Because I would really hate to use the Bat-Bogey Hex on you if that were to happen."

"Is-Is that a threat?" Scorpius asked uncertainly.

"It's a promise," Lily said simply. "But you don't have to worry about that because I know how much you love Albus."

"I do," Scorpius said at once. "I love Albus with all my heart and I would never break his heart."

"Are you going to tell Mum and Dad at some point?" Lily asked Albus.

"Yeah, I'll have to," Albus sighed. "I'll probably do it in the summer. It's just-"

"You don't know how they'll react to the news of you dating a boy," Lily finished for him.

"Something like that," Albus muttered.

"Mum and Dad love you, Albus," Lily said wisely. "They'll be happy for you. And if for some strange reason they're not, they'll have to answer to me." She finished dangerously.

Albus and Scorpius both grinned at her.

"Thanks," Albus said.

Lily suddenly engulfed them both in a big hug before releasing them.

"I'm SO happy for you both. You don't know long I've been waiting for this to happen," She said happily. "Now, do you think you could get out of the way? Because I really need to get to bed now."

"Oh, sorry," Albus grinned sheepishly as he and Scorpius stepped out of the passageway. "Good luck, by the way. I know you'll crush Hufflepuff."  
"We'll be cheering for you," Scorpius added. "Go, go Gryffindor, Potters for the cup! Or is it Lions? I personally prefer Potters."

Lily and Albus both laughed again and Scorpius beamed at them happily.

"Thanks," Lily smiled. "Congratulations. I'm really happy for you."

With that she turned and made her way through the passageway as Albus and Scorpius set off hand in hand.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

That was a nice change. I'm still working on my other story, Bringing Back Astoria and shall post up the final part as soon as possible.


End file.
